The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having means for giving an effective indication to an operator when a selected cassette for feeding a copying sheet does not match a selected operation mode.
Among image forming apparatuses such as copying apparatuses, an image forming apparatus is known which has an operation mode for selecting a copying magnification factor. In this case, when the selected copying magnification factor does not match the size and feeding direction of the copying sheet, the following problem occurs. For example, if an equal size copying cassette is selected when a reduction copying mode is instructed, the equal size copying cassette is set and a cassette corresponding to the reduction copying mode is not set in the copying apparatus and a reduced image of the document is copied on part of a copying sheet fed from the equal size copying cassette, thereby resulting in a wasted portion of the copying sheet. On the other hand, assume that a reduction cassette is selected although an equal size copying mode is instructed. Part of the document image cannot be copied on the copying sheet, which must then be scrapped. Therefore, if means for indicating a mismatch between the instructed operation mode and the size and feeding direction of the copying sheet, and means for giving an operator a guidance for matching the operation mode with the size and feeding direction of the copying sheet are simultaneously provided, the above-mentioned problem can be solved.